


Автор, проду!

by Florka



Category: Comics Industry RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Как-то раз Мэтт написал рейтинговый фик про Гиллена и Маккелви, а Киерон, не зная кто автор, его прочел и написал об этом в твиттер.





	

_Третий день комиккона вымотал их настолько, что Киерон залез в душ прямо в одежде, не став даже разуваться. Горячая вода расслабляла и успокаивала, помогала отвлечься от мыслей, что завтра опять нужно идти на конвенцию и словно рабочий у станка подписывать комиксы, улыбаться фанаткам, терпеть глупые шутки великовозрастных задротов. Киерон не слишком любил находиться в толпе, особенно если рядом с ним не оказывалось Джейми._

_Достаточно было только подумать о нем, чтобы Джейми показался: он раздвинул двери душевой кабины и разочарованно покачал головой, оглядев через плечо Киерона с головы до ног. Тот в ответ с поддельным разочарованием осмотрел его, стоящего перед душем в одним трусах с бэт-символом на члене._

_— Не нравится — снимай сам._

_Киерон надеялся, что это отпугнет Джейми, заставит выйти из ванной комнаты и прекратить вести себя как Норман Озборн времен Темного Правления. Но, похоже, Джейми нравился образ Нормана Озборна времен Темного Правления. Он перешагнул через дверной пазух душевой кабины, встал под струи теплой воды вместе с Киероном, а затем, мягко проведя руками по груди, обнял его сзади, одновременно целуя в шею._

_— Не я это предложил, — едва слышно промурчал Джейми, опустил руки вниз и, схватив край мокрой футболки, потянул ее наверх, стаскивая с Киерона._

_— Ты идиот, — оборачиваясь назад, ответил Киерон, когда Джейми уже отбросил футболку в сторону. Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Джейми схватил его за плечи, резко развернул к себе и чуть ли не впечатался в губы поцелуем. От такого напора Киерону пришлось отступить назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. На помощь в этом нелегком деле пришли стенки душевой кабины: как оказалось, достаточно крепкие для того, чтобы в них врезаться._

_Не отрываясь от поцелуя, Джейми опустил руки вниз, расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Киерона и только после этого отстранился._

_— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — предупреждающе подняв руку, сказал Киерон. — Джей, я слишком устал..._

_— Слишком устал, чтобы снимать одежду, слишком устал, чтобы целоваться... — начал перечислять Джейми, прервав его. — Ты может быть и устал, а вот твое тело, — он кивнул вниз, заставляя Киерона мысленно закатить глаза. — Нет._

_— Еб твою мать, Джей... — протянул Киерон, но скорее для вида, отказываться он не собирался точно так же, как Джейми — медлить. Тот встал на колени и попытался спустить с Киерона джинсы хотя бы до колен. Все было тщетно: мокрая одежда, узкие штанины, Киерон мысленно проклял себя за любовь к такому стилю и идиотской затее залезть в душ в одежде. В конце концов, Джейми все-таки удалось стащить с него штаны, правда, вместе с трусами. Бедра саднило — мокрая ткань не хотела сразу отлипать и вообще не была предназначена для таких ситуаций. Но о неприятном жгучем чувстве на заднице Киерон забыл довольно быстро — Маккелви, видевший цель и не видеший препятствий, рукой обхватил его член, мягко пройдясь вверх и вниз, возбуждая, а затем облизнул головку и причмокнул губами, словно смакуя вкус выступившей смазки._

_Киерон опустил руку на голову Джейми, потрепал по волосам и осторожно надавил, не намекая, требуя продолжения._

_— А говорил, что устал, — усмехнулся в ответ на это Джейми, хитро сощурив глаза._

_— Когда ты говоришь это, и правда звучит как-то фальшиво._

***

***

— Мэтт, открывай, я знаю, что это ты!

Чип стучал в дверь уже минуты две, а Мэтт просто застыл в холле с тарелкой овсянки в одной руке, ложкой в другой, семейных трусах в фиолетовых стрелах да футболке с принтом Стэна Ли, зафотошопленного под Хайзенберга из сериала "Во все тяжкие". Он не знал, что могло заставить Здарски завалиться в столь раннее утро к нему на порог, но понимал, что ничего хорошего ждать от этого не придется. Чип всегда был немного безумным, а потому если он столь яростно утверждал, что о чем-то знает, скорее всего, это либо невероятно бесполезный и глупый факт из книги по пикапу, либо действительно опасная тайна.

Выдохнув, Мэтт опустил цепочку на двери и, повернув ручку, открыл. Чип влетел в холл как ураган: с болезненно блестящими, чуть ли не горящими глазами, взъерошенными волосами, в домашних махровых тапочках и пижаме с Говардом Уткой.

— Я знаю, что это ты, Мэтт! — Чип схватил его за плечи и затряс изо всех сил. — Я знаю, что это ты написал тот порнофик про Гиллена и Маккелви! Отличный был план. Охуительный. Я фик полностью не прочел, мне твоей писанины и так за глаза хватает, но неужели ты думал, что никто не признает твоего авторства?

— Чип, — закрыв глаза, Мэтт мысленно считал до десяти, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок и понять, чего именно хочет от него Здарски.

— Назваться именем своей жены на АО3 было отличной идеей! — тем временем продолжал Чип. — Если сначала я сомневался, что это дело рук именно твоего воображения, то после "KellyDefraction" я окончательно в этом уверился!

— Какая-нибудь безумная фанатка, Чип, — Мэтт все еще держал овсянку в руках, но хотя бы открыл глаза.

— Чувак, ты мне графично описанные варианты сцен секса каждый день после обеда скидываешь, — Чип цокнул языком, словно это хоть как-то должно было придать весу его аргументам. — Гиллен хочет продолжения.

— ...Что?

— Продолжения. Ты сбежал из твиттера, когда он написал, что прочел твой фик, а потому не знаешь, что там сейчас происходит. И не смотри на меня так, — наконец-то отпустив истерзанные плечи Мэтта, Чип развел руки в стороны. — Я не настолько сталкер, чтобы высчитывать такие странные вещи. Шипперы сделали аналитику, я всего лишь прочел. Это же не преступление? В отличие от написания порнофичков про своих коллег.

— Тебе ли меня обвинять, — теперь уже Мэтт развел руками, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное. — Может, хоть это заставит тебя перестать воровать еду из нашего холодильника.

— Я прихожу в гости, эй!

— Но не в три часа ночи, Чип.

— Никогда не знаешь, когда проголодаешься, ну да не суть, — Чип перебирал пальцы на руках, как он обычно делал, когда очень волновался. — Ты должен написать продолжение, Мэтт.

— Что? — снова переспросил Мэтт.

— Гиллен хочет продолжения этого фика.

— Что?

— Ему понравилось. И мне понравилось. И, судя по лайкам, девяноста процентам прочитавших понравилось. Ты должен написать продолжение, Мэтт... стоять! — Чип внимательно следил за выражением лица Мэтта и, когда тот стал едва заметно что-то насвистывать, заподозрил неладное. — Ты ведь уже его написал, не так ли?

Мэтт пожал плечами и отчаянно бросил взгляд в сторону.

— Так и знал! — подскочил к нему Чип и ударил в и так больное плечо кулаком. — Ты должен мне его показать. Сейчас же.

***

_У Джейми была чертовски тонкая и белая кожа, и это сводило Киерона с ума. Синяки от его укусов и засосов проявлялись чуть ли не мгновенно, еще надолго оставаясть бурыми пятнами на теле, которые Джейми изо всех сил старался скрыть под тонкими водолазками. Если не считать этого, их секс всегда был нежным, пожалуй, даже слишком. Киерон старался быть внимательным и обходительным, когда ему доводилось оказаться сверху. Он всегда долго разминал Джейми, подготавливал, чуть ли не массаж делал, лишь бы доставить ему удовольствие. Джентльмен хуев._

_Вот и в этот раз — Киерон одними только прикосновениями и пальцами довел Джейми до пикового состояния: еще чуть-чуть, и тот кончит. Томление становилось уже невыносимым. Когда Киерон в очередной раз потянулся пальцами к его члену, Джейми перехватил его руку и, обернувшись, сбивчиво проговорил:_

_— Хватит тянуть кота за яйца, Киерон._

_— Только если ты так просишь, — Киерон высвободил руку и прижал Джейми к себе. — Потом не жалуйся._

***

— Ты вот это серьезно? — Чип выглянул из-за его спины, нахмурив брови, и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу. — Мда... не обижайся, но хуевый все-таки из тебя фикрайтер, Мэтт. 


End file.
